Royston Bean
Royston Bean is the main antagonist in the 1997 rail shooter Judge Dredd. Biography Royston Bean was originally a judge from the Justice Department in Mega City 1. He was a a genius and was able to use any technology. Eventually, Judge Dredd apprehended Bean for killing another judge and using the Judges' computer system to illegally download pornography. As punishment, Bean was given the same sentence that other corrupt judges receive: 20 years of hard labor on the moon Titan. Eventually, he escaped Titan and returned to planet Earth. Days after Bean's return, he broke into the building of city hall. He held the mayor of Mega City 1 and the other workers hostage. The Justice Department sent 17 judges but all of them were all killed by Bean. He transmitted a live video feed to the council of judges. He demanded to see Judge Dredd but they refused. As retaliation, Bean slaughtered numerous hostages in city hall. He then threatened to kill the mayor. The council gave into the demand and sent Judge Dredd to city hall. After Dredd arrived at City Hall, he was greeted by Bean on a video screen. He threatened Bean and used his Lawgiver to shoot the screen much to Bean's surprise. Afterward, he broke through the entrance but was greeted by hostile robots and a legion of other criminals. They cornered Dredd but he managed to kill all of them by himself. Dredd rode an elevator to the top floor. During the same time, the council informed him about Bean. He was originally arrested by Dredd. They realized that Bean wanted to kill Dredd as revenge. Moments later, Dredd reached the top floor. He was greeted by more criminals and robots but he managed to kill all of them as well. Once the crossfire ended, Dredd encountered Jolly Speck. Speck was a young criminal in Mega City 1 and he was wanted for various crimes that involved hacking. He was able to reason with Dredd by providing information about Bean's weaponry. Instead of arrest, Speck was handcuffed to a metal pipe right before Dredd walked away. He journeyed through a warehouse and elevator shaft while killing more robots. Bean was using a computer to monitor Dredd's progress. He was shocked to discover that Dredd managed to kill most of his legion. The mayor, who was tied to a chair, boasted that Dredd can't be stopped. Annoyed, Bean used a taser to render the mayor unconscious. Afterwards, he dispatched more powerful robots. The battle reached the roof and one of the lead robots was killed. Panicking, Bean tried to reach the lead robot by using a communicator. Instead, he was threatened by Dredd again. This time, the council of Judges communicated with Dredd through the communicator. They located Bean's main base which was directly below the roof. The remainder of Bean's robots were destroyed. Dredd then broke into the mayor's office where he killed Bean's bodyguard. Bean immediately held the mayor at gunpoint. He threatened to shoot the mayor if Dredd came any closer. He asked to see the chief judge but was denied the request. Instead, Dredd told Bean that he would still die whether he turned himself into the judges or refused. As a backup plan, Bean threatened to shoot himself and the mayor at the same time. Dredd shot a nearby window and Bean was sucked right out of the office. He fell several stories until hitting the ground and dying from the impact. The mayor was rescued and Judge Dredd returned to his regular duties as a street judge. Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers Category:Extortionists Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Shmup Villains